Beauty, Brains and Bullets
by Marlena313
Summary: Before they were Caskett. WARNING: DISTURBING, SENSITIVE MATERIAL


Returning after New Years to the 12th Presinct.

Kate couldn't believe she had already been working at the Presinct for six months as the first female detective. She loved her job, but was constantly teased and bullied by the other cops. Except for two who had her back from day one; Ryan and Espositio. At first it was just child-like things like a whoopey cushion on her seat, using a fart machine behind her in a meeting, but now it had moved onto stealing her reports so it looked like she hadn't done them. Her shift had just ended so she went to the lockerroom to shower. The hot water felt good on her tired body. She finished showering and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. She walked over to her locker, her clothes and uniform were gone. In their place a uniform much to big for her lay on the bench. She looked in horror could not believe how low her co-workers had stooped. But her dad had taught her to be strong and keep her head held high. So she put on the uniform which exposed her bra and held on to her pants lest they fall to her ankles. She walked to her desk to grab her keys while the male population of the Presinct pointed, laughed, and whistled at her. She held her head high and walked to the elevators. Once inside tiny tears streamed down her face.

She got into her car and wiped the tears from her eyes. When she arrived at her apartment she headed straight to her door #47. Inside she headed into the bedroom and in great disgust whipped off the oversize uniform shirt and let the oversize pants fall to her ankles. Then putting on oversize pyjama top and booty shorts climbed into bed. Awaken by her alarm at six-thirty she wearily got ready for another day at the Presinct. When she opened the elevator doors she was shocked to see a guy spinning himself in her chair at her desk. She marched up to him.

" Excuse me" He kept spinning. " Excuse me" Kate said even louder. He stopped looked up at her. " Oh hi" he said casually. " Who are you? why are you sitting in my chair at my desk?" Kate said hotly. " Oh my bad, Castle, Richard Castle the novelist" he replied extending his hand to her. She glared at him leaving him hanging. He retracted his hand. He stood up, guesturing to her she could sit. She scoffed and took her seat. " I'm friends with the Mayor, and your boss likes that so he's agreed to allow me to follow you around" Castle tells kate. Kate stands up totally pissed and heads into Roy Montgomery's office. Castle watches Kate and the Captain talking. Just when he's about to look away he sees the Captain graze Kate's butt with his hand.

"Be nice" Captain Montgomery whispers in kate's ear. Kate nods and exits his office. Castle pretends to be looking at the Case Board. " I guess we'll be working together so you can call me Detective Beckett" Kate tells Castle. "So what's the plan? Car ride? Drug bust? Donut run? " questioned Rick. Kate turned her head toward him as she was walking away, " I don't eat donuts". Castle followed after her with his pen and notepad in hand. Kate entered room #47 and sat down behind boxes of files. She began taking some out and opened one. She glanced fiercely at the pages. Castle closed the door as quietly as possible and slid into the seat across from her. He began to stare at her. He watched her nose krinkle and the way she tucked strands of her hair behind her ear. Kate felt like she was being watched so she snapped her head up from looking at the files. She caught Rick Castle staring at her. He quickly glanced away pretending to be looking at something he had wrote on his notepad. "Castle" Rick looked up "Huh"? he replied. " You were staring at me " Kate said bluntly. " No, I wasn't, I...I...I was" Castle stuttered. Before Kate could reply there was a knock on the door. Saved by the bell Rick thought to himself. The door opened standing there was Detectives Ryan and Espositio. " Sorry, to interrupt Beckett, we got a case" said Esposito. Kate got up, pushed back her chair and started putting away the files. Beckett followed the boys down the hall with Castle trailing behind. Ryan and Esposito got into the elevators. Beckett turned her head, " Come on Castle, hurry up". Castle could hardly contain his excitement as he picked up the pace to a slow jog and joined Kate in the elevator. As they were going down, Rick kept smiling having a boyish-goofy grin on his face. Which annoyed Kate. " Stop smiling, Castle this is serious , somebody was just murdered". The smile left Rick's face and he tried looking real serious. As they exited the Presinct and headed towards Beckett's squad car, Rick called out " Shot Gun". Kate just rolled her eyes, this was gonna be a long day. The whole way to the murder scene, Castle was nothing but trouble. He wanted her to put the siren on, he wanted to use the two-way radio, he wanted her to drive faster. When they arrived Castle tried to hop out but Beckett had child locked him in. " Hey, let me out" whined Rick. " First things first, I'm in charge you must do exactly what I say, go that Castle?" Kate looked at him with a piercing stare.

Update**

" Fine I will" Rick replied to her. Kate undid the child lock. Castle and Beckett walked inside to where the crime had taken place. They were met by Lanie and the boys. Lanie explained her findings. The boys told what they had found out so far. Lanie took the body away and Kate sent the boys out on another mission. Castle and Kate proceeded to check out the room. Castle started walking over an european rug when he heard strange noises under his feet. " Castle what was that" kate questioned " It sounded like it came from under your feet". Castle stopped moving and Kate came to him together they rolled back the rug. Revealing a locked door in the floor. " It's locked" Kate said turning to Rick. Who had already looked for something to open it and had success. Rick started banging on the lock after ten minutes it broke off. Kate opened the door " I wonder what's down there?" " Probably a bunch of dead bodies or rare jewels" Castle said already spinning his wild theories. Kate just rolled her eyes and turned on her flashlight. " Stay behind me , Castle" Kate ordered as she started down the staircase. Castle followed her. Little did the both of them know four men had followed them in. Castle was looking at some books in an old bookcase when he was suddenly hit on the head from behind. When he came to he could hear Beckett's screams. When his eyes were back into focus he could see beckett laying on a mattress. One man was holding back her arms while the other was on top of her undoing her belt. Castle tried to move to help her, but was unable to as the other two men were holding him back. Beckett continued to scream and plead as the man unzipped her pants and pulled them off of her. Castle couldn't bear it anymore so he closed his eyes and lowered his head. The man holding back Beckett's arms continued to laugh and his fellow partner proceeded to rape Kate. After he had done this for an hour he asked his partner if he'd like a turn. He said of course,she's a babe. They quickly switched places. Kate had just decided to open her eyes thinking it was over. When she saw the other guy undue his pants and climb on top of her. After an hour he was done so he told the partner to tie her up. They handcuffed her and duct taped her legs together. The One in charge said it was time to go so the ones holding Castle dropped him. Then the four of them left up the staircase locking it behind them.


End file.
